The Unconfirmed Pilots
by ZZ and V
Summary: [by ZZ and V]Basically, a rewrite of Gundam Wing. Mainly what’s going on is we’ve added some characters. At first, it will be rather close to the original story, but we’re planning on deviating more as the series goes on. You could look at it as an


Yeah. So, this is by two authors, who shall henceforth be referred to as ZZ and V. This is a first for both of us as far as fan fiction goes. So.yeah, it might not be that good. Anyhow, moving on. Basically, we're "re-writing" Gundam Wing. Mainly what's going on is we've added some characters. At first, it will be exceedingly close to the original story, but we're planning on deviating more as the series goes on. So, you could look at it as an Alternate Universe fic or whatever. Now, then. Just to forewarn you, we are assuming that anyone reading this has seen at least part of the series, so our descriptions of some of the things in the series (mechs, characters for example) are somewhat vague.  
  
Disclaimer: neither of the authors of this own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, Mech designs, etc. found therein. This is a spin-off written for purely entertaining purposes and not intended for sale or profit. However, characters and mech designs not found in the original Gundam Wing are original and the property of one of the authors.  
  
1. The Shooting Star She Saw  
  
With high expectations, humans leave earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However, the United Earth Sphere Alliance gains great military powers and soon seizes control of one colony after another in the name of justice and peace. The year is After Colony 195, Operation Meteor. In a move to counter the Alliance's tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to the earth, disguising them as shooting stars. However, the Alliance catches on to this operation.  
  
Six capsules, one disguised as a military jet, four as space-pods, and one sent without a disguise. This was Project Meteor. Five were launched to earth simultaneously; the sixth was launched twelve hours later. At the time the sixth member of Project Meteor was launched, two other Gundams, both unconnected to project Meteor, approached Earth from opposite sides and a third followed the course left by the one disguised as a military jet.  
  
***************************************  
  
Somewhere in Earth's orbit, one of the Alliance's satellites was monitoring the capsule's descent.  
  
"Moving object confirmed. In Lagrange Point A-X moving in the G-Y position. Estimated to reach earth in 600 seconds," a young technician told his commander.  
  
"But it's not just one," he replied as he leaned over the technician's shoulder.  
  
"No, Sir. The radar has picked up five metal objects."  
  
"Zechs is in the atmosphere, let him know what we've found. It's probably parts from an old satellite or something else like that," the officer commanded.  
  
"Yes, Sir," replied the soldier.  
  
In the blue military carrier that Zechs was patrolling in, one of the Specials soldiers reported. "Lieutenant Zechs, surveillance is reporting a meteorite."  
  
"Figures," Zechs replied contemptuously, "The satellite surveillance folks are practically blind. They really think a meteorite would ride the wave course to enter the Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"So, it's just as OZ headquarters told us," the copilot commented.  
  
"Right. It's operation 'M' for certain. There's no doubt about it," said Zechs, looking up from the read-outs. "How many of them can this carrier catch up with?"  
  
"Just one. The one headed for eastern Eurasia," he replied as the computer calculated the distances between the carrier and the 'meteorites'.  
  
"One would do just dandy. A hired frontline soldier mustn't rush to battle."  
  
"That's quite the bold statement, sir."  
  
Zechs chuckled shortly, "I told you, I am a true soldier," and they headed off after the one 'meteorite' that was in range.  
  
***************************************  
  
The sun rose over Eurasia as the military jet used in Project Meteor entered Earth's atmosphere. Inside the cockpit, the pilot checked his systems and said, "All areas functioning. Will commence operations in seven minutes." One of the monitors blipped. The pilot looked to the monitor on his right, "A civilian shuttle..." he said, his voice trailing off.  
  
In the civilian shuttle, Mr. Darlian sat next to his daughter, Relena, resting as the shuttle approached Earth. Over the speakers, one of the crew members announced, "Mr. Darlian, the shuttle will be entering the atmosphere soon, please fastened your seatbelts and remain seated." He didn't react, as he already had his seatbelt fastened, and appeared almost to ignore the announcement. He then opened his eyes and turned towards Relena, asking, "What's wrong, Relena? Aren't you glad to be coming home, to Earth?"  
  
"No! Not a bit," Relena snapped slightly, turning away from the window as she said it.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with you, but I'm afraid my work keeps getting in the way," Mr. Darlian apologized, although he didn't sound very sorry.  
  
"Father, next time we go out into space, how about giving yourself a little free time, huh?" at that, both of them turned to look through the window across the aisle. This wasn't very difficult to see out of, as they were the only two on that row. "Father, what is that?" queried Relena.  
  
"Relative speed to target: 01545," said the pilot, as he flipped open a hatch, revealing a beam cannon. "Engaging auto-lock. Ready to shoot the obstacle down," he continued. Just then, another monitor blinked. He looked towards it. "Earth's assault carrier," he thought out loud, as he usually did when piloting.  
  
Inside the carrier, the pilots were monitoring the object. "We've caught up to it," said one.  
  
"Just as I thought. So that's their little battle seed, all ready to sprout into new battles," Zechs deadpanned.  
  
The other pilot smiled slightly, as if amused at this attempt at rebellion, "Operation M."  
  
"He has to slow down, there's a civilian shuttle up ahead," Zechs observed, ignoring the remark.  
  
"Isn't there a chance he'd shot down the shuttle and increase his speed?" the second pilot asked.  
  
"It's not very likely he'll shoot it down right in front of us, he's on a secret mission, you'll have to remember," Zechs stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"The Alliance is already on to me. Blast," the pilot said, slightly frustrated, maybe, but not in the least excited.  
  
The other two ships entered the atmosphere, and the defense carrier followed them, as one of the pilots informed Zechs.  
  
"I'm finally here, I've made it to the earth," the pilot of the capsule said and adjusted his course to avoid the civilian shuttle.  
  
"The capsule has apparently changed course," the first pilot informed Zechs.  
  
"Is he trying to commit suicide?" Zechs demanded, although he knew neither pilot could answer.  
  
"He must think the only way to keep this a secret is to destroy the evidence," the second pilot commented.  
  
"But he's picking up speed, he's trying to break away," the first pilot added.  
  
"How could he, there's no way he could survive that heat!" the other pilot continued.  
  
"Not necessarily... Obviously our enemies are very technologically advanced," Zechs said, still keeping his cool.  
  
The shade came down on Relena's window, uncovering it. "Atmospheric entry capsule?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Operation Meteor," Mr. Darlian responded without thinking.  
  
"Huh?" Relena said, looking at her father in confusion.  
  
The pilot of the capsule punched some buttons, causing the capsule to break away, revealing an unusual fighter. It took off as the pilots of the carrier tried to analyze it, getting very confusing read-outs. "Lieutenant Zechs, what is this?" questioned the first pilot.  
  
"The enemies new weapon is a fighter," said Zechs, more to himself than anyone.  
  
"It moves just like a bird," the second pilot said in awe.  
  
"We've reached flight altitude, we can proceed to attack," said the first pilot, keeping his head better, having had more experience.  
  
"Let's wake him up with our machine guns," the second pilot suggested.  
  
"No! No machine-gun for him. Shoot him down!" exclaimed Zechs, in an unusual display of irritation.  
  
"But Lieutenant Zechs..."  
  
The first pilot never finished his sentence because he was cut off by Zechs, who said calmly, "We were told that the mission was to bring in the weapon. But it's not the weapon, it's the fighter pilot inside."  
  
They fired, but missed because of the distance at first, although the pilot easily dodged the rest. The pilot then said, "I'll escape, no prob." Just then, there was a beep from one of the monitors again that reflected off of his helmet, as he received new orders, "Alter mission? That carrier's carrying OZ mobile suits.judging from its speed I'd say there are three suits on board." He paused, as he turned the fighter around, adding, "Roger that, Mission, I'll return to shoot down the OZ carrier."  
  
One of the pilots informed Zechs of this. As they were doing so, he got up and was about to leave the cockpit.  
  
"Are you going out in your Leo?" the younger pilot asked.  
  
"You guessed it," Zechs replied, calm as usual.  
  
"Then wouldn't the Aries light mobile suit be better?"  
  
"My Leo is plenty fast enough. Besides, if it's a fight he wants, I should at least give him my best." With that, Zechs left the cockpit and was soon leaving the carrier in his Leo.  
  
"We'll send back-up as soon as the Aries are ready," one of the pilots informed him.  
  
He gave an affirmative, and then shouted out as he realized it, "What the? He's above!" he then turned around quickly and fired. Despite the massive size of the explosion, the pilot dodged it.or perhaps Zechs had just missed. The fighter kept on coming, but Zechs dodged to avoid impact, turning and firing as he did so. This time it connected, hitting the left drive system.  
  
"Drive system malfunctioning," reported the pilot, he then conceded, "He's good."  
  
"Hmm. So much for him. That was far too easy," Zechs said, confidently, even slightly disappointed.  
  
"Lieutenant Zechs, should we go after him with the Aries?" one of the Aries pilots asked.  
  
"Go ahead. We'll capture him on the ground. This is our chance to find out the real purpose of Project M," Zechs commanded absentmindedly.  
  
"Is there any chance he'll blow himself up?" one of the pilots asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Not likely. He's come all the way to earth, and he's not going to commit suicide without setting foot on it," Zechs replied.  
  
They were about to take off after him, when all three were startled by a sudden change in the fighter. As the transformation finished, one of the soldiers said in amazement, "It turned into a mobile suit." And it was true. A rather impressive mobile suit, at that.  
  
"Lieutenant, we'll handle this," the other pilot said.  
  
"Right," he answered. As they took off, he mused to himself, "I thought only The Alliance had the technology to build mobile suits."  
  
The Aries both shot at the mobile suit. They both hit, but it didn't seem to do much. "He's intense.perhaps," Zechs said, not used to complimenting his opponents. The Aries continued to fire, until the pilot must have gotten bored, and turned, ready to fire. Energy gathered around the tip of the mobile suits beam cannon. It then released a blast of energy wide enough to destroy both Aries, causing them to explode without leaving a trace. The pilot then threw back his head and laughed, almost insanely until he suddenly regained his composure and said, "one more to go," narrowing his eyes.  
  
"He took out two Aries with just one shot! .Not too shabby," Zechs exclaimed, refusing to be impressed. He then jettisoned his parachute and discarded his gun, charging towards the enemy mobile suit and drawing his saber from underneath his shield.  
  
The pilot of the mobile suit took his time to lock and fire, but still missed; Zechs dodged out of the way just in time. Before the pilot could make his next move, Zechs was in range and slashing at him, but he grabbed the Leo's wrist, stopping the slash. Entangling the two mobile suits so that the other pilot wouldn't be able to keep from crashing, Zechs jumped out of his Leo and activated his parachute. Both mobile suits plummeted into the ocean.  
  
"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" one of the soldiers still onboard the carrier asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you. I did everything I could," Zechs responded.  
  
"We have a complete data analysis," the soldier reported, "judging from the suits strength, it could only be made from Gundanium alloy."  
  
"So.that was a Gundam. The mobile suit may have been undamaged, but that reckless pilot won't have survived."  
  
"Lieutenant, the marina mother ship has offered to bring up the mobile suit."  
  
"Fine. Tell them it sank in the J.A.P. point in the Asia area."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"They offered to bring it up. There's no bright future for soldiers scurrying for their reward," Zechs said, his voice a mixture of amusement and contempt.  
  
***************************************  
  
Mr. Darlian and Relena were going down an escalator in the spaceport, surrounded by representatives of various media organizations who pressed him with a dozen questions about the situation between the colonies and the Earth. Neither said a word, ignoring them completely. They eventually reached the bottom of the escalator and stepped off of it, to be met with three representatives of The Alliance.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. We have a car arranged for your departure immediately," the middle one stated, without relaxing from attention. A military man, obviously.  
  
"Right away? I'm afraid that won't do. I have some preparations to finish for my daughter's birthday," Mr. Darlian replied.  
  
"We have a separate car arranged for her," the representative said impatiently.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself about me, I'm quite capable of finding my own way home," Relena said only half politely.  
  
They went to the cars, and Relena watched as her father left with the representative, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. Relena had been talking to herself quietly while walking near the beach on her way home. "Father!" she said, "don't you realize that my birthday is coming up." She sighed, "The average girl would probably flip over this." Hearing a sound passing over her, she looked up to see a military jet, "A military plane," she said, her voice tired, "this place would have already been a spaceport if it weren't for those planes." She sighed again, this time closing her eyes as she did so. "I guess I'll head home," she said, eyes still closed, she opened them as she looked in the direction of the ocean, but this time down at the beach instead of up at the sky. What she saw there caused her to gasp and her eyes to grow wide. "A body," she exclaimed. Without really thinking, she ran over to a gate in the fence that separated the walk from the beach and rushed down the stairs. When she was near to the body, she looked a little more carefully. "A military uniform," she said, puzzled slightly, "He's a soldier." The soldier moved slightly. She gasped again, but not as loudly. "I'd better go and get help," she thought aloud as she turned to do so.  
  
***************************************  
  
Treize had been at an opera when Zechs called him to inform him of the events that had taken place that afternoon. "You're telling me that you lost three mobile suits," Treize asked as he lowered his opera glasses.  
  
"We were up against a mobile suit made of Gundanium," Zechs answered, knowing that would be an adequate explanation.  
  
"You're joking," Treize said, but he wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Imagine if it was made by the colonies."  
  
"This would never have happened if you and I had been in OZ fifteen years ago, that much is for certain."  
  
"Gundams are on earth."  
  
Treize smiled, you almost expected him to chuckle slightly, but he didn't, "I couldn't imagine otherwise. The Alliance's surveillance was far from being sufficient."  
  
"The Alliance's marina is searching for the Gundam."  
  
"Alright, I'll send my Specials in underwater searches, you take it from there. I'm sure you realize that this is an important period. Do not do anything that would anger the Alliance."  
  
"I understand completely," Zechs said, ending the transmission.  
  
***************************************  
  
Treize walked into the meeting of the Alliance officials, causing everyone to be silent. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down.  
  
"I heard that your subordinate lost three mobile suits entering the atmosphere."  
  
"Yes," Treize said without offering further explanation. There was a short pause before he added, "your point being?"  
  
"You lost three mobile suits just trying to bring a minor rebellion under control!" exclaimed the representative sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes, and as a result we were able to keep the rebellion from developing into anything."  
  
"I'm not taking about the results! You're abusing the Alliance's valuable combat resources!" the same representative demanded, getting even angrier.  
  
Treize remained calm, "Valuable combat resources? Are you talking about our soldiers, or are you talking about mobile suits?"  
  
"Are you making fun of me, Treize," by this time the man was enraged, standing up as if ready to break something.  
  
Someone cut him off, though, "That's enough. Treize, it could happen again; be more careful next time."  
  
"Yes sir," he answered and the rest of the counsel proceeded with the meeting. The Alliance leaders are getting too complacent during this time of peace. The new future will be created by my organization, OZ. Thought Treize.  
  
Relena pulled the helmet off of the soldier. It wasn't really necessary, and she could have just waited until the ambulance arrived without doing anything, but she wanted to see who he was. When she did, she was surprised, and it showed in her voice as she said, "He's still just a young boy." Well, actually they were about the same age.  
  
The soldier quickly stood up, simultaneously covering the lower part of his face.  
  
"Don't try to move," Relena instructed him, "the ambulance is almost here."  
  
Regardless of this, he demanded, "Did you see.?" either crazed or worried.  
  
"See what?" she asked, clueless, as the ambulance pulled up, siren wailing.  
  
"They're over there," one of the paramedics shouted, as if they were after an escaped convict.  
  
The soldier fiercely punched a button over his heart and then hit his right wrist; at this, the device exploded, but all it seemed to do was knock him backwards. He stared at the spot on his chest for a moment, puzzled. Suddenly, he rushed up the stairs, knocking the paramedics off as he did, kicked the window until it shattered, knocking the driver out as he entered, and driving off in a rush.  
  
Relena ran to the top of the stairs, ignoring the sore paramedics. "My name," she stopped. "My name is Relena Darlian," she said, stretching out her hand to the boy who had just left, "What's yours?" she stared after him.  
  
***************************************  
  
Everything was going along fine at the mobile suit factory when a flash of light occurred and a muffled explosion could be heard.  
  
"Are we under attack?" asked a rookie pilot. As if in answer, his mobile suit was sliced in half, seemingly from nowhere. Several other mobile suits were destroyed, and then the mysterious mobile suit showed its face. It was black and white, with a scythe of green thermal energy. It then slashed the generator, causing it to explode.  
  
Inside the cockpit, its pilot added to the computer log, "This is Duo here, I've destroyed the mobile suit factory. Now I just need to slash my way out of the battle," his tone was jesting, and halfway between serious and cheerful.  
  
***************************************  
  
"This is the spaceport, we're under sudden enemy attack," a soldier reported.  
  
"Sudden enemy attack? Who's attacking?" his superior wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, as if in a casual phone conversation.  
  
It was a red mobile suit with a six-barreled machine gun on one arm. The pilot was calm and detached. "Now that you've seen me, I can't let you live. My secret mission was to destroy only the spaceport, but now I'll demolish everything," he said in a clipped tone. He opened up the chest of his Gundam, releasing several rounds before lobbing of a slew of missiles from the arms and legs, destroying the spaceport. In the resulting explosion, he reported, "This is battle zero-zero-one. Pilot's name: Trowa, for the record."  
  
***************************************  
  
A group of OZ troops were searching for one of the capsules that had crashed to earth. They were in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Are you sure the rebel capsule landed in this area?" the leader asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," one of the soldiers answered.  
  
"But there's nothing here," he protested in aggravation.  
  
Suddenly, someone, not one of their number, yelled, "Attack!" and brown and sand colored troops popped up and started firing.  
  
"What is it, what's happening?" the officer demanded while someone shouted over the communications link, "Sudden enemy attack! Sudden enemy attack!"  
  
"We're surrounded! Who are they? Get them!" the commander ordered in confusion before suddenly stopping short and exclaiming, "What on earth!"  
  
Before them stood a mobile suit that didn't resemble the others at all. It was much taller, and had two large blades in place of the firearms. In addition, it was colored in grayscale with red and yellow highlights rather than shades of brown.  
  
The troops heard a young man's voice say over their intercom, "Drop your weapons and surrender, and I'll let you live." The commander, however, ignored and told them to attack. At this point, the Gundam sliced the remaining suits in two. Inside the cockpit, the pilot said, "this is Quatre reporting, I've destroyed the leader." He then lifted a pair of goggles from his eyes, and said, "I told you. You should have surrendered."  
  
***************************************  
  
In the middle of the ocean there were explosions and a sinking navy. The cause, a Gundam with a thermal energy javelin and a forearm made to look like a dragon's head, able to spew out streams of flames. The navy sent out fighters to see what was happening, but these were taking down in a blazing fury.  
  
The pilot, a young Chinese man, said, "My name's Wufei. I'm not hiding anywhere. This battle will be over in practically no time," in an apathetic and slightly arrogant manner.  
  
***************************************  
  
A recovery team was approaching a crater in the middle of Russia. They were still at a good distance when rounds came flying at them, all of them hitting their targets. The troop quickly rushed forward, guns blaring. When they finally spotted what was attacking them, one of the remaining soldiers exclaimed, "How is he sniping with machine guns?" It was a mobile suit.  
  
It was painted to camouflage with the environment. Both arms had twin, six- barreled machine guns attached to them, which provided a shield for its forearms. Two smaller machine guns extended from its waist; there was also a rifle on each shoulder, but they didn't match. The left one had a longer barrel and a scope. The Gundam was also completely unadorned.  
  
The pilot was in a camouflage uniform with a helmet, but even then you could see his flaming red eyes. "This is Felec, pilot of Gunboat," he said in a perfectly calm tone. Then, as if something suddenly snapped, he laughed insanely, "Run, little worms, run! AHAHAHAHA!" he destroyed the remainder of the mobile suits in a few seconds.  
  
***************************************  
  
Several docks at an OZ military port seemed to spontaneously combust. "There's been an explosion here at the base, I'm sorry, but you'll have to turn back," one of the soldiers told Lieutenant Lee, aboard a ship that had been about to dock.  
  
"Understood," was her only reply before ending the transmission, but internally she thought, "So, I see the colonies' campaign has started."  
  
Meanwhile, there was mass confusion at the base. Offshore, the cause of it, a black and blood red mobile suit hovered over the water. In its hand it held an energy saber that looked vaguely like a katana, the missile racks on its shoulders were reloading from the round they had just fired. On its right arm was a long-barreled beam cannon, on its left, a rail gun. The pilot was a girl of about fourteen, with black hair pulled back in a braid and forest green eyes. She had a hard expression and a not entirely pleasant smile played on her lips. Her voice, however, was calm, though a bit deep compared to most girls', "Regina Oriaris here. Mission five-one- niner-alpha. Huh. Now you pay." The Gundam then rushed towards the port, within the hour leaving nothing but ruins behind.  
  
***************************************  
  
"We've surrounded you, there's no escape! Surrender, or die," a soldier informed the pilot of a black and gray Gundam. It had two dagger-length energy sabers drawn. From what they could tell, all of its weapons were energy-based. Even its shield was energy. The pilot made no response, so the commander gave the order to open fire. Instantly, shots were let off from all directions. Still, the Gundam didn't move. That is, until the second before one of the rounds hit it. Then, it simply wasn't there.  
  
"What the-" was all the commander could get out before he and most of his unit was destroyed by the crossfire. The unbelievably fast daggers of the Gundam that had somehow reached the outside of the ring soon dispatched those that were left.  
  
The pilot dressed entirely in black and her loose, jet-black hair fell about her shoulders from underneath the helmet. When she spoke, her voice was completely calm and nearly a monotone, "This Ming-Yang reporting. I have eliminated the interference, proceeding with mission plan. Executing objective delta."  
  
***************************************  
  
Over Eurasia, along the same course that the Gundam Zechs had encountered had taken, there was an unpainted hunk of metal, a Gundam with one machine gun in the middle of the forehead and two large wings off of the back that had thrusters built into them. At the moment, it had a blade sticking out of a tapered apparatus attached to each of its forearms. Its other main weapon looked like the gun of a Leo, only it was attached to its shoulder. At its waist, it had two holstered machine guns. The Gundam was, overall, shorter than the rest and had a tapered look.  
  
Inside the cockpit, which was inside the head, there was a metal suit of armor suspended by wires that appeared to have a person in it, "This is Aree, none of the pilots of the Meteor Operation suspect others are coming." The armor looked to its right, and commented, "They're very persistent; they're still after me. Well. I guess I'll stay and fight." At this, he turned around and proceeded to engage the opponent, disabling half of the mobile suits. He then dropped down after one of the mobile suits that hadn't been caught. He punched in the cockpit, taking the pilot out. He then placed the pilot in the water, but let the mobile suit sink and left, soon nothing more than a streak of gray.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Haven't the search troops arrived yet?" the copilot of Zechs's jet asked, annoyed at the delay.  
  
"They say they won't be here for two hours," the pilot answered calmly.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" the copilot turned his head towards the pilot.  
  
"Don't get so flustered," Zechs calmly reprimanded him, "That Gundam's not going anywhere. You must remember, it's quite deep here. So, it's natural that the marina's search would take some time."  
  
"But-" he started to protest, but was cut off by Zechs getting up and walking over to him.  
  
"Let me show you something interesting," he said, bringing the pictures in his right hand into the soldier's view, "These were taken by an OZ surveillance craft." The pictures were of a white and blue mobile suit with a circular shield on its left arm and a pole-like weapon attached to its back. "Don't you think it looks an awful lot like the one we saw?"  
  
"So there are two of these things?" the copilot exclaimed.  
  
"No, there appear to be even more than that. There are reports that a mobile suit factory held by OZ, a research team, a spaceport, a seaport, and two different groups of soldiers looking for a capsule much like ourselves, all came under attack and were completely annihilated."  
  
"So there are eight of these?" the copilot asked, mentally adding in the one they had shot down.  
  
Zechs stood up from leaning over the backs of the two pilots seats and turned his back to them, "Possibly nine, there was also a report of part of the OZ space force losing half of their mobile suits while investigating an illegal launch. However, no soldiers were killed."  
  
"There are nine Gundams?" the copilot now was obviously nervous.  
  
"We should consider ourselves fortunate, because we made it out alive after an encounter with a Gundam."  
  
***************************************  
  
At the school, Relena's classmates were talking. "I'm surprised that Miss Relena isn't here, it's still early in the school year," one of them, a girl with short blonde hair, commented.  
  
"Well, you can't blame her, she's been so busy. You have to remember that she just returned from her trip to outer space," another girl with golden brown hair that curved outwards replied.  
  
"I really do envy her. I'd love to take a trip into outer spaced even just one time," stated a young woman with blue-black hair, clasping her hands and looking up.  
  
"I guess that's what comes with being the riches girl in school, huh?"  
  
"That reminds me, Relena's birthday is coming up," said the first girl while sitting down.  
  
"That's right, I wonder who she's going to invite to her birthday party," the second girl commented. Just then, Relena walked out onto the balcony where they were conversing.  
  
To all of the greetings and question directed at her, she simply stated, "Good morning" while giving a slight bow.  
  
Later that day, at the beginning of a class, the teacher entered, followed by a slender young man with an unruly mop of brown hair. Relena's eyes widened in surprise, she was sure that this student was the soldier she'd seen on the beach. "Quiet please, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class," the teacher said.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure," the student said as a mere formality.  
  
"I'm sure that's him," Relena thought as the teacher told Heero to take the seat beside Relena and ask her any questions he might have. As the teacher was starting the class, Relena said quietly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heero." But he didn't respond, instead simply sitting there with his eyes closed.  
  
During break, the other female students followed her as she searched through the halls. Eventually, she found Heero on the balcony staring moodily at the ground.  
  
The blonde-haired girl from earlier, wondering why they were being ignored, began to ask, " 'Scuse me, Relena."  
  
But Relena continued to ignore her, walking towards Heero with an envelope in her hand. Handing it to him, she said, "Here you go," then proceeded to explain after he took it, "it's an invitation to my birthday party. I...I hope you'll be able to make it." The other students clapped at this gesture but Heero simply lifted the envelope and ripped it in two. The pieces fell to the ground and were blown away in a sudden breeze. "But...but why?" Relena asked, her clenched fist twitching while she tried to control her anger.  
  
Heero then stretched his arm out, wiping away the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes, but even as she smiled at this he said so that only she could hear, "I'll kill you."  
  
As she stared at his retreating form she asked herself, "What kind of person is he?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the last of episode one, finally. Again, any reviews (weather they be questions, comments, criticism or otherwise) would be appreciated. 


End file.
